hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor 'Colonel' Schneider
Doctor Schneider is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Kommandant of the Year. He was played by Woodrow Parfrey. Doctor Schneider is an American scientist from Caltech who, along with three British Commandos, is sent by London to Stalag 13 to destroy a German V weapon rocket that is presently parked inside the camp, thanks to information sent in by Colonel Hogan and his men. After the four has been dropped near the camp by parachute, but away from their intended drop zone, Doctor Schneider and the commandos were discovered by some of the camp's guard dogs. While expecting German soldiers to appear next, the quartet instead sees LeBeau, who quickly tells them that he is their contact. At about the same time, Commando 1 tells him why they has been unable to contact him earlier on their walkie-talkie: it has gotten smashed during their landing. The Commandos then watch LeBeau start taking down Dr. Schneider's measurements, as Commando 2 starts to write it down for him, while he explains to them why he is doing it: to outfit them in the appropriate German uniforms for when they come to camp as "Colonel Schneider" and his staff, to give Colonel Klink his fake award. The next day, Colonel Schneider and his staff enters the camp in a staff car (which is probably taken from the camp's motor pool) and after exiting the vehicle, the fake Colonel is met by Klink. After a short introduction, he introduces Klink to his staff, who are really the three Commandos in disguise. When Klink offers them some refreshment, he accepts for the trio and they follow Klink to his office. He is next seen standing inside the specially built reviewing stand, performing the ceremony and after giving a speech, presents Klink with the faux medal and the Cupid-adorned scroll, as he declares him "Kommandant of the Year". As Klink gives his acceptance speech after accepting the medal and scroll, Schneider slowly walks over to the truck that is carrying the rocket, and then ducks under the tarp. He then starts to examine the rocket. Dr. Schneider is soon joined by Hogan, who is carrying with him a time bomb which is to be used to destroy the rocket. Dr. Schneider tells Hogan where to place the bomb and then watches Hogan set it to explode in two minutes. Schenider watch Hogan leave before he went back to studying the rocket and take some more pictures of it. After he is done, Dr. Schneider starts to exit the tarp, only to have his coat get trapped by it. After he frees it, he is intercepted by Major Hauser, who sees him standing next to the tarp. He comments upon Klink's speech, not enjoying it, which Hauser agrees. He then tells Hauser that the reason he is next to the rocket is because he has been among the scientists who have created the original prototype. He soon sees that Hauser is happy to hear that, since he is involved with the present version, and he then finds himself being taken back under the tarp, as Hauser wants to show him the rocket's recent improvements. Now, back under the tarp, a semi-nervous Dr. Schneider listens to the Major explains to him the rocket's new features. He finally leaves when given the first opportunity to do so, which is when Hauser starts talking about the launch button, just moments before Hauser presses it down. Dr. Schneider then hears behind him the rocket being launched as a result of the explosion created by the time bomb. Dr. Schneider and his companions offscreen leaves the camp, claiming that they would report the rocket launching to Berlin, when actually they are all headed back to England with the information on the rocket that the doctor has just retrieved. category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars